


Bound

by Kaitiedid



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demonic Possession, Entity!Venom, Horror Comedy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IDK what they are, Other, and neither does Eddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitiedid/pseuds/Kaitiedid
Summary: Eddie Brock is trying to salvage his reputation as an investigative journalist. And what better way to do that then to chase down any potential stories, no matter how dubious. Never got him in trouble before. So when he receives an anonymous tip that something dangerous is going on in an abandoned building, he really has no choice but to check it out.He really shouldn't have.





	1. Chapter 1

The door slams behind him. He jerks around, choking on a gasp, and the lights go out. 

“Fuck,” he whispers. His editor was right, he shouldn’t have come here. But when in his entire career had he ever listened? He should maybe consider it if he gets out of here.

There are no windows in this hallway. Were there any outside? He doesn’t remember. 

Carefully, he lifts his phone and turns on the flashlight. He’s not going to be one of those dumbasses in horror movies who drops his phone, or tries to navigate by screen brightness alone. His portable charger was at a hundred, so he’s set. 

Squaring his shoulders in determination, he soldiers on, phone held up defiantly. The light bounces off the metal doors. The rest of the hallway is stone and tile. His boots echo dully as he goes. 

He tries each door as he passes, but they’re locked. Look like they have been for a while, mostly. He really, really hopes his anonymous source was legit, and not locking him here to rot. 

One of the handles gives under his touch. Slowly, he pushes it open, swinging his phone up to light the interior. 

It’s a janitor’s closet. Of sorts. There are shelves lined with cleaning supplies, but that’s not all. Frowning, he steps in, letting the door click shut behind him. It feels safer in here. Less chance of getting jumped by a shadow. 

What caught his eye was the weird assortment of what he thought was cleaning supplies. There’s bottles of bleach and Pine-Sol, but also dozens of boxes of salt (he’s pretty sure he has the same brand at home), boxes of incense and candles, and half-empty boxes of kids’ sidewalk chalk. And what’s extra weird is that they’re in pristine condition for an abandoned building. He snaps a picture. It isn’t great with the flash- it looks like something out of a found footage mockumentary. 

“Good job, Eddie, way to psych yourself out.”

He regrets whispering as soon as it echoes around him in the small room. Hopefully, no one heard him. That’d be just his luck to die in a janitorial closet. 

Luckily, no one’s in the hall when he creeps back out. He continues down the hall, checking every room. Most of them are empty, or locked. One, he recognizes as a break room. There’s what most likely used to be cupboard and bookshelves, but they’re too deteriorated to know for sure. His source had said something about a flood, a way long time ago. Probably what ran them out of business. 

In one farther down, he finds a mildewy box of yellowing papers. Carefully, oh-so-carefully, he pulls a sheet off to examine, squatting over the box to read by his phone light. Most of them look like employee records and ledgers. This used to be a department store of some kind. Wasn’t doing too good financially, by the looks of it. But that’s normal. Nothing jumps out at him. 

But it might make for an interesting background.  _ No one ever suspected that this normal-ass building would ever see human beings again, let alone…. Whatever the hell is going on here.  _

It’d have to be edited, of course. Otherwise his editor will kick his ass. 

He jots down notes that he might need, but it doesn’t take him very long. Then he’s back in the hallway, in front of a set of double metal doors. He pushes on the bar carefully, trying to be quiet. 

It opens up into a wide room, lined with shelves of old and rotting merchandise. It doesn’t smell great, but he’s smelled worse. 

He’s only a few steps in when he freezes. He can hear people talking. Quick and quiet, he turns off his flashlight, giving his eyes time to adjust to the darkness. 

There’s light coming from up ahead. The low murmurs rise and fall together rhythmically, like chanting. Maybe he’s walked in on some weird cult. 

Phone in hand, camera at the ready, he creeps forward. There are shelves and display tables for cover as he crouch-walks through. He’s pretty sure a rat scuttles over his boot. He hides behind a tall shelf, and slowly peeks his head around. 

It’s like something out of a cheap horror movie. There’s an honest-to-god pentagram drawn on the floor, in a perfectly clean circle. He can still smell the cleaning products, under the smoke of the incense. It’s candle light he’s seeing. Five of them, at each point of the star. Black and white and red. There’s a mirror in the center, reflecting the flames. There’s weird symbols scribbled all over the floor. 

But the weirdest thing is the people around the circle. They’re dressed in black robes- the shitty Halloween vampire kind. But other than that, they look like normal college kids. He snaps a picture, without the flash. Just in case something’s actually going on here. But as it is, it just looks like bored kids reenacting the Exorcist or some shit. 

The chanting rises, reaching a crescendo. Eddie can’t understand a word of it, but he’s impressed by their dedication. 

At the last syllable, the mirror shatters. Black, viscous fluid explodes upwards like a geyser, smashing into some invisible wall above the circle. It pours from the mirror’s frame, flooding into the space. It slams into the wall again, right where the lines are drawn, until it’s a fully formed sphere of undulating blackness. 

**WHO SUMMONED US**

“What the fuck?!” 

Six hooded heads snap around to look at him. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Get him!” one of them shouts, and holy fuck, this is a B horror movie. Nevertheless, Eddie scrambles up and sprints back the way he came, jamming his phone in his pocket. He didn’t get a picture, which should be the least of his problems, but no one’s ever going to believe this, no matter how well-written the article is. 

And normally, he could take a handful of college nerds. But these ones just summoned darkness incarnate, and Eddie’s not about to mess with that. Thankfully his lightning-fast reflexes gave him a head start. 

Unfortunately, he’s a complete dumbass and forgot that the door he came through had locked behind him. 

He rattles the bar a couple times in frustration, but that’s all the time he has. The shouting and footsteps get closer. He only has a couple options, so he quickly sneaks over to the janitorial closet, slipping inside. He keeps the knob turned until the door falls into place, and he only lets it turn back in increments. Fuck, he’s breathing way too loud. 

Who’d’ve ever thought that the formerly famous Eddie Brock would be killed by occult nerds in a closet. It hadn’t even made his Top Ten Most Likely Ends list. 

There has to be a way to protect himself. He can’t bring himself to use the bleach- who knew what that would do to someone’s face- but there are plenty of projectiles. So when they finally make their way to his door, he’s ready, candle in each hand. As soon as the door opens and he sees a hooded figure, he starts chucking. His dad may not have taught him how to pitch, but he’d been in his fair share of street games. 

And those were less than sporting. 

Candles and boxes of chalk go flying, thudding against soft bodies. 

“Ow! Dude! Dude- stop! Seriously,” one of them whines. 

It seems to be working, but eventually he runs out of ammo. As soon as he does, they rush in en masse, swarming over him in tangles of limbs and robes. He punches and kicks at what he can, thumping against bodies and getting tangled in the cloth. 

“Dude- please. Look, we’re sorry, but we didn’t want to sacrifice Travis unless we had to.”

“Gee, thanks, Todd.”

“Hey, you drew the short straw. Them’s the breaks.”

They drop him on the floor just outside of the circle. They all hold him down, pressing into him uncomfortably. He grunts as someone digs into his stomach. For a second, they just let him lay there, the ominous black cloud looming over them. 

“Isn’t that Eddie Brock?”

A surge of hope rises in him. “Yes! I am. That’s me, Eddie Brock from TV. My editor knows I’m here.” 

The hooded figures look at each other. “Then we’ll have to make this fast,” Travis shrugs. At an unknown signal, they lift him again. No matter how hard he struggles, he can’t quite escape all of the hands gripping him. As soon as he gets an arm free, someone grabs his leg. They half drag, half carry him, kicking and shouting to the tower of swirling darkness inside the circle. 

“Oh Great Demon!” Todd shouts. “Please, accept our sacrifice! In exchange, all we ask is to pass our finals.”

“With great grades!” someone adds, only to be shushed. 

“What the actual- seriously? Ever heard of studying??”

Todd sighs, squatting down to be more on Eddie’s level. “Look, man. Have you ever tried to get into law school? Or medical school? It’s hard. And anything less than an A means we have to retake the classes and that costs money.”

“I know that! Trust me, I know. Do you need help finding scholarships, is that it? I can help with that.” He’s rambling desperately, he knows, but he can’t help it. Barely three feet away, the demon in the circle is watching him. Big, pearly white eyes float in the black, unblinking. The color is beautiful, reflecting what little light is in the room as rainbows, like an oil slick. 

As they near, a slit opens in the blackness. Tiny white needles-  _ oh god, are those teeth?? _ \- spill out, clicking into a wide, menacing smile. 

**GIVE HIM TO ME**

Like a small child at a pool, they grab his ankles and wrists, and start swinging. At three, they release him, and he flies into the circle, screaming. Everything is black after that. 

 


End file.
